The Unstopables
by NextCassie
Summary: Ashlinn Hale knew she could do a lot of good or a lot of bad. Unfortunately for her choosing which side is good and which side is bad is not as easy as it seems. However, when two sides with opposing views collide things can get messy. Especially when you fall for the person who is supposed to be your enemy.


**A/N**

 **So I don't even know how I can begin to describe this project that has been floating around in my head for the longest time now. It supposed to be epic, but we'll see if my writing skills can make that so. To be honest this prologue is dry, but I hope that you can wait around for the first chapter of the story.**

 **So I feel the need to just tell you that events and characters from X-Men are mentioned, but they will not be in this. If I go too much into detail now about it then I might give things away. Just be aware of that.**

 **Most of the plot will be based around the Marvel movies and when something happens in the movie verse I will do my best to mention it, so that you know it has occurred. Some events will be altered or not mentioned for plot reasons though.**

 **Okay now for the boring stuff… Okay so the whole Author's note was boring, but it was a necessary evil.**

 **Warnings: This story will contain, profanity, scenes of a sexual nature, violence, death (actual death not Marvel deaths), mentions of torture, experimentation, poorly written jokes, and I'm sure other things that I'm missing. I'll notify you at the beginning of the chapter if so.**

 **Disclaimer: All canon character are the sole property of marvel and X-Men is owned by 20** **th** **Century Fox(still…). The Ocs and Plot are mine though.**

 **Cleveland, Ohio 2009**

Profile 1: Ashlinn Hale

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Species: Mutant

Power: highly reactive nuclear strength, but capability is unknown

"Come on Ash!" the redhead whined. Ashlinn shook her head at her friend. The girl was a lot of fun, but their ideas of fun sometimes differed from one another's.

"I told you before," Ashlinn stated. "Parties aren't really my thing. Besides I should get home soon."

"You're parents are so relaxed though." The girl looked into her eyes, trying to look sad.

"I know exactly what's going to happen at that party and I'm not interested in it at all." The other girl groaned at Ashlinn.

"Look, you can go to the party or walk home." Ashlinn let out a sigh before getting out of the beat-up vehicle. "You can't be serious? You're actually going to go home?"

"I told you parties aren't my thing. See you Monday."

"Why is my best friend such a bitch," the girl called after her.

Ashlinn let out a little laugh and gave the girl a wave as she started the walk home. It was pretty normal actually. Her friend liked to get her way and Ashlinn wasn't exactly one to conform. She was different from everyone else and while she did fit in personality wise there was something that separated her from the rest.

She had a solid twenty minutes until she would reach her house. It was almost midnight, but it didn't really bother her. The people who would choose to attack her were in more danger than she was.

She rounded the corner and saw a man approaching. He was clean cut for the most part, sporting semi-formal clothes except for the baseball cap on his head. He stopped when the two of them made eye contact.

"Ashlinn Hale," his voice stated. She was immediately suspicious. The fact that he knew her name was one reason to be so, but the way his voice was even and velvety told her a lot about his personality. None of it would be good.

"Yes, that's me," she answered. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"There's a lot someone like you can help me with," he answered. Ashlinn took a step back. "Don't worry. It's nothing bad. I just want you to help me change the world." She let out a light laugh at that.

"When you say things like that, it just convinces me that you're the bad guy. I'm just trying to enjoy my life, and I hope you can respect that."

"A girl like you deserves more than hiding in the shadows. You could do big things in your life."

"I'm not really interested." Ashlinn pushed her way past the man and continued on her way.

"You seem like a nice girl. What would you do if you were being experimented on?" The girl stopped in her tracks. "Don't worry I'm not threatening you. I just want to save those who are in that situation. I desire nothing else rather than to see our kind living as normally as you do."

"If I helped those people, what's in it for me?"

"I'll pay for your entire education. What is it you're studying?"

"Nuclear science." She heard the man chuckle a bit at that. "I take it you know then. Well I could use the money. I guess a little adventure wouldn't hurt me."

"I promise it won't be any parties."

Against her better judgment Ashlinn followed the man.

 **Bristol, England 2010**

Profile 2: Salina Evermore

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Species: Mutant

Power: Ability to absorb liquids and use liquids, can't be poisoned

Ashlinn moved with a grace she hadn't known less than a year ago as she navigated her way through a party she never would have attended. She bitterly thought about how she was promised there would be no parties and yet here she was at one of the most extravagant parties in England, looking for a girl slightly older than herself.

She had been able to blend in with a wine colored dress and a stylish bun. She blended in with almost everyone, but she wasn't looking for just anyone that matched. She was looking for a specific girl that perhaps was a bit more misguided than herself.

She spotted a girl with a form fitting white gown with gold accents and a black bob. Not only that, but she was leaning over the punch bowl. Ashlinn quickly made her way over to the girl, grabbing her hand before it could touch the water.

"You shouldn't do that," Ashlinn stated. The girl turned to look at her. Her makeup was heavy and left one wondering what exactly the girl was doing, but her face structure was prominent and beautiful.

"Who are you to tell me not to?" she hissed, before pulling her hand away.

"Someone a lot like you. Look, I'm not sure if you'll believe me or even want to listen to me, but there are others like us that need our help. I can assure you that if you cooperate with us we can provide you with everything you could possibly need."

"All right." Ashlinn blinked in surprise. "What? You're the one who came in here all authoritatively. Don't be surprised when people accept your offers. Besides I'm extremely bored. What's next?"

"Well, I'll explain our mission to you before we part ways to recruit more. You're going to the US and I'm going to Germany."

"You know it makes more sense for the American to go to America."

"It's all about who can connect with the other person. I, apparently, can't relate to the guy at all."

"I'm sure he's fun then."

 **Berlin, Germany 2010**

Profile 4: Erik Bergfalk

Gender: Male

Age: 22

Species: Mutant

Power: Telepathy and telekinesis. No further abilities known

Ashlinn silently prayed that no one would find fault with her disguise or her German as she walked the long corridors of the old German mansion. It gave her a bit of the creeps that a former German Nazi general had once lived here, but now it was home to a prominent German family that had almost nothing to do with the Second World War. Almost being the key word.

She was keeping her mind as clear as possible and thinking in German, thanks to a warning she had received. She had never met a telepath before, but he was sure to be able to spot her coming from a mile away. Quite frankly, she was surprised that she hadn't been escorted off the property already.

She came to the end of the hallway and knocked on the door.

" _What is it_?" a masculine voice sounded.

" _Something was delivered for you_ ," Ashlinn answered.

" _Come in quickly_."

Ashlinn obeyed and stepped inside the room. The back of a broad shoulder man is what she immediately noticed. His light blonde hair was combed neatly back and it was easy to tell that his suit was designer and tailored to him from the way the material fit his body perfectly.

" _You weren't lying to me_ ," he stated. " _What's the delivery_?"

" _Me._ " He turned around and scanned her head to toe before letting out a laugh.

" _The rumors that I sleep with the maids aren't true. I especially don't sleep with children_."

" _I'm actually nineteen_."

"Your German is odd. You're not a maid and I believe that accent is American." Ashlinn let a faint smile come to her lips.

"That's correct. Your English is flawless though." The man's upper lip twitched, but didn't turn into a smile. "I'm sure you already know what I'm here for."

"I actually don't. I try not to listen into people's thoughts the second I lay eyes on them. Many would find it an invasion of privacy. Although I'm guessing that you're already aware of my powers."

"I am, and I have my own as well. I also need your help. Some of us have been captured and they're running experiments on them. These experiments could possibly mean the extinction of those like us everywhere."

"It's not possible. People will just keep evolving. They'll realize it sooner or later. I have no reason to help you or trust you."

"You don't, but is there anything I can do to convince you. You have enough money, so I'm sure that won't convince you. What is it you need?"

"The person you're working for does he have any influence over the government in this country."

"How did you think I got here without being detected or questioned right away? You're trying to follow in your father's footsteps I take it."

"Absolutely not. I plan on completely undoing his idiocy that is wrecking the economy. Not to mention our education system and even our transportation system."

"Well, then we're the people to join. Shall we leave together?"

His lips tilted upward in a way that would usually make Ashlinn swoon, but she held it together knowing that the two of them would be spending some time together.

OO00OO

 **Washington DC 2010**

Ashlinn stared at the two people in front of her. There were supposed to be five of them. Bennett was the fourth, but he was always late. Ashlinn had spent the past year with the geeky trickster, yet she couldn't really find more than two good points about him.

"Yo, Ashy these the new recruits?" he said. He strolled in like usual with his button-down shirt stained and un-tucked in his dress slacks. It made her wonder why he even bothered to wear semi-formal clothes in the first place. His spiky brown hair was always neat though.

"Yes they are. Erik, Salina meet Bennett. You'll have the ability to ignore his stupidity within a week if you talk to him continually," Ashlinn scoffed.

"Aw, baby why you gotta be like that." Ashlinn rolled her eyes at the sight of him pouting. "The boss thinks you should be nicer to me too."

"So Salina I'm guessing the other guy couldn't be convinced," Ashlinn said changing the subject.

"That would be correct. He even tried to convince me otherwise against this little plan of yours," she stated. Her eyes drifted to Erik though and scanned him hungrily. "I'm now happy that I decided against that though."

"I'm also glad to hear that," a voice said. Everyone turned to watch as a new man entered the room. "I'm glad that I now have the four of you on my side. I'm sure you're all aware of my main goal of getting the others like us out of laboratories and back to everyday life."

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but who the bloody hell are you?" Salina asked.

Derek let a grin spread across his face. Derek was handsome in an odd way. In the year that Ashlinn had known him he had not once worn anything like sweat pants or jeans, however, he always seemed to have messy bedhead or a baseball cap on. He was a rather odd man, but ingenious in some ways. He had helped her with some of her science homework in the prestigious university she had attended. He also got a strange kick out of being challenged by others.

"You can call me Derek for now, we can discuss nicknames at a later date," he answered. "How about to get to know each other we go around and introduce ourselves a little bit? Name and ability are required anything else is optional. I'll go last if you don't mind." Derek looked to Bennett who nodded his head.

"My name is Benjamin Bennett and yes my parents were sick mother fuckers and gave me that name. I won't go into too much detail for your benefit. Call me Bennett or Ben just never call me Benjamin. My super power is that I slow things down. Reactions, people, flying objects things like that are pretty easy for me to slow down. Not quite sure how that works, but Ashlinn thinks I'm manipulating friction."

He looked to his right wiggling his eyebrows and Salina who was next to him rolled her eyes as if she had something better to be doing at the moment.

"I'm Salina Evermore. Call me Cleopatra or Cleo. My role model is Cleopatra in case you couldn't tell," she said. Now the girl's choice in clothing made a bit more since to Ashlinn. "I have the ability to absorb liquids through my skin without doing any damage to myself. I also can then release those liquids anywhere I choose."

"I'm Erik Bergfalk, call me one of those," he stated. "I'm a telepath."

Ashlinn was not surprised that the man had chosen to be brief. He struck her as a very reserved person, unlike the other two members of their group.

"I'm Ashlinn Hale," she said. "Please just call me Ashlinn. I guess the best way for me to describe my power simply would be that my blood contains some form of nuclear energy. I can stabilize it and destabilize it at will."

"You should see the way she exploded the first practice room," Bennett jumped in.

Ashlinn felt her cheeks heat up at the memory. She had thought that she had complete control at that point in time, but it turned out that she was unstable. She could have blown up an entire room at any time.

"So question, what do you during your period?" Salina cut in.

Ashlinn opened her mouth and found herself unable to answer the question in front of a room full of people she barely knew.

" _An innocent_ ," Erik muttered under his breath.

"Well, I'm going to break this little party up," Derek said. He had an amused grin on his face as he looked at Ashlinn. "Try not to tease her too much. She is our precious little baby." As if she needed a reminder that she was the youngest one in this group of outcasts. "We have training tomorrow at five in the morning so I can assess your skills. Do try to get some rest, even though a few of you are from different time zones. Think of tomorrow as the first day of camp."

"No one fires machine guns at you when you go to camp, Derek," Bennett said, with a laugh.

"You're all dismissed," Derek said. "Except Ashlinn, I need to have a word with you."

Ashlinn watched as the rest of them filed out not sparing her a glance as they went to the rooms where their stuff had been placed before they had their small informal meeting. She wondered briefly if they would be able to work together.

"I'm sure as Cleo told you she failed in managing to bring in the fifth member of the group," he said. The friendly façade had slipped from his face now that the mission was being mentioned. She gave him a look and his lips tilt up slightly. "Don't worry I'm not planning on punishing her for it. I've just thought I would try sending you out to do it right now instead."

"I'll leave immediately if the jet is ready," she replied.

"It always is my dear." 

**San Francisco, California 2010**

Profile 5: Nathan Miller

Gender: Male

Age: 22

Species: Mutant

Power: Ability to heal, to what extent unknown

"Look, the last girl they sent me was hot and now they send me you," the guy said. "You really think I'm going to change my mind?"

Ashlinn stood on the front steps of what looked to be a fraternity that Nathan Miller lived in. Nathan wasn't exactly what she was expecting though. She had expected someone with broad shoulders and a golden tan. Maybe someone with long hair and seemed like he was interested in computers.

No Nathan Miller was lanky and had almost pasty skin that looked like it hadn't seen the sun in a good three years. His hair was neatly gelled down and he was wearing a button down shirt and nice dress slacks. He did not match her image of what a frat boy was. Then again she had just been aiming to graduate quickly with her degree.

"Can I at least come in to talk to you for a bit?" she was surprised at how her voice came out so natural. She had been aiming to be firm, but the look he was giving her made her feel guilty.

"Fine come in," he said. "Just don't be surprised if some idiot is puking his guts out somewhere. There was a party last night."

Ashlinn walked into the frat house and noticed that the word party didn't prepare her for what the place looked like. It looked like a landfill.

"Watch your step and follow me," he said.

Ashlinn followed him finding that she was more and more disgusted the deeper she went into the house. She was surprised that Nathan would actually be okay living in the house. He struck her as more of a cleanly and organized person. When she followed him into a neat and orderly room her suspicions were confirmed. He motioned for her to take a seat on the bed while he pulled out his desk chair and sat down.

"Okay, now talk," he demanded.

"You obviously know why I'm here. I want you to come back with me and join our cause to save those like us."

"You know that you're pretty young. You could probably do anything you wanted with your life and yet you're joining a cause you know is illegal and likely to get you killed."

"I might have had a choice in the matter, but it was only a matter of time. The last time someone remotely like me was discovered was 1975 in Brownsville Nebraska. Your ability is not something that is outwardly dangerous like mine. In fact you're my opposite; You heal and I destroy."

"Is that what they taught you? If it is I would get out of this now. We'll find a way to hide you, so that they never find you. You can still get out of this."

"I don't think I can. And no they didn't tell me. I remember waking up one day and realizing that I could kill a lot of people if I ever lost control. I'm a nuclear time bomb. I could flatten whole cities if I'm not careful. I can't hide it sometimes and having people similar to me around me has helped me so much. We can help you to if you'll let us."

"Instead of swearing at you like last time, I'll respectfully decline. I'm close to graduating college and starting my residency. I'm in the right place." He turned around and jotted some things down before turning back to Ashlinn and giving it to her. "When you're ready to find yours or this thing starts going south, give me a call. This is not a free pass for your little team, just you. I've met bad people before and you just don't seem like one."

"Thank you, but I doubt I will use it."

"You can show yourself out."

With a final glance to his eyes she turned to leave. She found herself trying to decode the message in his eyes.

 **Thank you for reading! Please drop me a review!**


End file.
